The present invention relates to a mini wall lamp, and more particularly to a mounting position adjustable mini wall lamp which has a rotary plug for obtaining power supply from an electric socket.
FIG. 1 shows a mounting position adjustable mini wall lamp according to the prior art. This structure of mini wall lamp comprises a housing formed of two half shells, a rotary plug coupled to one half shell, the rotary plug comprising two metal blades for connection to an electric socket and two annular metal contacts concentrically provided on the inside, a first metal contact plate having an extension rod extended out of the half shell and retained in contact with one annular contact, a second metal contact plate having an extension rod extended out of the half shell and retained in contact with one annular contact, a third metal contact plate, and a switch driven to force the third metal contact plate into contact with the second metal contact plate, causing the circuit to be closed. This structure of mini wall lamp is still not satisfactory in function. Because the extension rods are thin and long, they tend to be deformed or damaged, causing a high contact resistance to be produced.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a mounting position adjustable mini wall lamp which eliminates the aforesaid problem. According to one aspect of the present invention, the mini wall lamp comprises a fixed member fixedly mounted inside a housing to hold a first annular contact and a second annular contact within the first annular contact, a central terminal and a side terminal controlled by a switch to transmit power supply from the first and second annular contacts to the lamp bulb vertically installed in the housing, a rotary cap rotatably horizontally mounted in a circular hole on the housing, and a pair of metal contacts mounted in the rotary cap and respectively maintained in contact with the first and second annular contacts for connection to an electric socket to obtain power supply from it. According to another aspect of the present invention, the annular contacts each have a peripheral groove for receiving the endpiece of the corresponding metal blade.